The invention relates to welding accessories and particularly to welding apparatus using a gas flame requiring the periodic ignition of the torch.
Virtually all welders use a device called a "striker" comprising a pair of resilient arms joined at one end and having a flint and striker element at the other ends to ignite the gases, which are usually oxygen and acetylene or propone. Over a period of time of course the torch must be extinguished and reignited as various pieces are welded and verious welding jobs are undertaken, and it is natural that the welder often misplaces the striker and spends a few seconds searching for the striker each time the torch must be ignited so that he may continue work. Although it would not seem as though a great deal of time lapses during this search under ordinary circumstances, the accumulative loss can be quite great and the aggravation and annoyance caused the welder only adds to other frustrations inherent in the job. There is a need for a way to localize the striker in a single place which may be relied upon consistently by the welder but which at the same time permits the striker to be moved easily into the vicinity of the torch.